Conquering Neverland
by yintotheyang
Summary: My version of the quest to save Henry from Peter Pan. Begins at the end of 3x01.
1. Some Pirate

A/N – Hello! I'm surprised this account is still valid, it's been so long since I've written anything. I just started watching OUAT and I fell in love and I got inspired and this was just something I had to do. So hopefully it's halfway decent. I'm rusty so it should at the very least get better as I go along. (Also the chapters will probably get longer. This one is shorter than what I usually do.) This story sort of launches right after 3x01 and is just going to be my take on the adventure that is to come. I hope it's readable and maybe, eventually, kinda sorta lovable. Leave me reviews if you don't mind, just so I know that people are actually reading!

**Some Pirate**

Emma felt the air stir around her. There was someone close. She naturally gripped the sword holstered to her waste and froze in place, waiting for her enemy to appear. After remaining motionless for a few moments, she relaxed and took a breath, giving her opponent the opening he needed.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared, sword drawn and she drew her sword just in time to deny his blade access to her face. And then she saw Hook on the other side of the crossed swords.

"What the hell?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, love. I didn't know it was you." Hook shrugged.

"What are you doing over here?" Emma demanded. "We agreed to split up, all of us going straight in five different directions for one mile and seeing what we could discover and then meeting back so we could form a plan."

"I think you're misusing the word agreed, Swan," Hook smirked. "You rather demanded and we all decided not to test how good you are with your newfound magic."

"Yet here you are, not following directions," Emma grumbled.

"I gave it an honest try, but straight ahead of me ended up being a cliff," Hook explained. "So I branched out."

"In my direction?" Emma asked, unbelieving.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going near your dear old daddy," Hook answered. "He wouldn't have shown me mercy with his sword as you did."

"I'm starting to regret that decision," Emma muttered.

"You wound me, Swan," Hook said pitifully. "Besides, wouldn't you rather traipse through the woods with me than alone?"

"Not if you're going to talk the whole time and get us found," Emma replied.

"Aye," Hook nodded. "Good point, love."

"Stop calling me that," Emma groaned.

Hook smirked again and fell in line silently behind Emma as they trekked through the woods. The island was huge and an easy place to get lost. Even after all the years he had spent in Neverland, he never found it any easier to get his bearings, something that didn't set well with him. He was a damn pirate. After navigating every ocean known to man and some known only to monster, he should be able to find his way around an island.

"Wait," Emma said, stopping in her tracks. "You've been here. Why aren't you just leading the way?"

Hook studied her momentarily, finding it unsettling how she had seemingly just been sharing his thoughts. Emma's defiant stare amused him as he continued to watch her, deciding how to word his shortcomings in a way that made them seem less like shortcomings.

"You don't know your way," Emma realized. "Some pirate."

"Pirates navigate the sea," Hook tried.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma rolled her eyes. "How did you become a famous villain? You're not even good at it."

"I'll take it as a compliment that you see me as both famous and pure hearted," Hook smiled sardonically.

"Shut up," Emma muttered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes again.

If she spent too much time around him, her eyes would surely be stuck pointed skywards. He was the most frustrating, insufferable man of all time. His flirtatiousness knew no bounds and his loyalty was… flexible at best. Except, when it came to her. She had a super power when it came to people lying and she'd never forget the reading she got from him when she was locked in Rumple's cell. He told her he wouldn't have betrayed her and she believed him. And he was proving himself now.

"Emma," Hook muttered, jolting her out of her thoughts and stopping her in her tracks.

He stepped instinctively closer to her and surveyed the area. A bird sounded in the trees and took flight toward the moon. He heard Emma sigh in relief and he glanced to her, shaking his head. She understood the signal and positioned herself so that their backs were touching. There was still something or someone out there.

Another bird shot out of the trees, leading the charge of two young boys coming out with swords drawn. Hook and Emma worked back-to-back, warding off the advances of the lost boys. They moved effortlessly together, defending each other and fighting off blades in what seemed like all directions. After a few minutes, they both engaged in a one-on-one battle with one of the boys. Emma surveyed her opponent, desperate to just knock him out. Regardless of the sword in his hand, she couldn't help but see him as a young boy. Someone's son.

"I don't want to hurt you," Emma said, deflecting his sword easily. "I just want to find my son."

"He's not your son anymore," the boy said, taking another jab at her.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"He belongs to Pan now," the boy smiled, dropping his sword and surrendering himself to Emma. "Just like I do. Just like we all do."

Across the small clearing, Hook landed his sword into the leg of his opponent, making the boy laugh.

"Old Captain Hook," the boy chuckled. "Pan's missed you. His only formidable opponent."

"Take me to him," Hook challenged.

"No good. Not if you're with her," the boy replied. "He wants her dead."

"Then why has your partner surrendered?" Hook questioned.

The boy's smile was enough to make Hook stop in his tracks. His eyes caught sight of the arrow just as it left the bow. His body naturally moved toward Emma and drug her to the ground beneath him. The arrow buried itself in his arm and Emma let out a frightened yelp.

"This isn't over, Swan," the boy Hook had been fighting warned before both boys ran off.


	2. More of a Crevice

A/N – Happy OUAT day! So, I didn't get too many comments on the first chapter, which is fine. But I really do want to know if you guys enjoyed it or not. So just a couple of words in a quick review would mean the world! Without further ado, here is chapter two!

**More of a Crevice**

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, gently rolling Hook off her and holding his injured arm still.

"Never better, Swan," Hook smiled, taking a peak at the arrow still stuck in his arm. "That does pinch a bit, though."

"Do you think it's poisoned?" Emma questioned, eyes searching the arrow for a deadly substance.

"I bloody hope not," Hook joked before his eyes narrowed on her face. "You have a cut."

"I'm fine," Emma insisted. "You have an arrow in your arm."

"Better than it being in your heart," Hook replied, studying her small wound. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you do that?" Emma wondered, not bothering to specify her question as she searched his eyes.

"You have to ask?" Hook countered, wincing as he tried to sit up. "In case it was poisoned, let's pull her out, shall we?"

Emma backed off and helped him steady himself as he got to a sitting position. He groaned slightly, but to his credit didn't even flinch as Emma pulled the arrow out of his arm.

"We have to get out of the open," Emma said, pressing lightly against his arm to try to stop the bleeding. "So I can take care of this."

"Don't know exactly how you plan on doing that," Hook joked. "We didn't bring any medical supplies on the ship."

"I'll figure something out," Emma promised. "We just have to get out of here first. Think about when you were here before. Does any of this seem familiar?"

"It seems like a forest," Hook sighed.

"What about the cliff you saw before? Maybe something around there was different." Emma tried.

"Well, different than the forest, yes, but-" Hook started before stopping suddenly. "Actually, I have been to that cliff before. Or close to it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Assuming we're at the edge of the island I think we are, there's a cave close to that cliff," Hook explained. "My crew hid out there once before."

"Are there supplies?" Emma wondered.

"Doubt they lasted," Hook shook his head. "Pan and his lost boys are bound to have found them at some point."

"Well, it's shelter, which is what you need right now," Emma said, agreeing to the cave as their best chance.

They moved quickly and silently through the woods and made their way to the cliff's edge. Hook surveyed the area and then nodded in the direction of what looked like a solid rock wall. He smiled and walked closer.

"See?" Hook gestured, pointing at a small gap in the rocks. "Right through here."

"We might have a different definition of the word cave," Emma said hesitantly. "I'd call that more of a crevice."

"Relax, lass," Hook grinned. "The opening may be small, but the interior is lavish and quite comfortable."

"Okay," Emma sighed, following him through the tiny entrance.

He wasn't lying. It was almost like it had been dug out over time. Like a small, secret home. Except there was nothing inside. No evidence of Hook or his crew ever having been here, which meant Pan and the lost boys did know it existed.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Emma wondered.

"Aye," Hook nodded. "Maybe not for long, but long enough."

"Okay," Emma said, moving to look at his arm.

She tore at his sleeve to get a better look and he hissed in pain as she touched the wound. It was bleeding too much. Their eyes met and he offered a smile in reply to her look of concern. He held up the hook attached to his arm where a hand should have been as if to say he'd been through worse.

"I know, you're tough," Emma said sarcastically. "But if you lose your whole arm, that hook doesn't do you much good."

"I thought you were going to take care of me," he pouted ever so slightly.

"I'm trying, but I need to clean it. I wonder if there's water close by," Emma mused.

"Nay, not that I recall," Hook answered. "But maybe there's something else that could cleanse it."

"Like what?" Emma questioned.

"Like rum," Hook smiled.

"They've clearly cleaned the place out," Emma said, gesturing to their surroundings.

"What they could see, at least," Hook allowed. "But a good pirate knows how to hide his rum."

Emma allowed herself to smile at that comment. He directed her to a crevice in the wall even smaller than the one they'd squeezed through to get into the cave. And behind it, was a bottle of rum.

"How old is this?" Emma wondered.

"The older the better, Swan," Hook smirked.

"Shut up," Emma muttered. "Okay, this is going to hurt."

"Such a bloody waste of good rum," Hook complained. "I'd rather drink it."

"Maybe I'll let you have a sip," Emma offered, making him perk up. "After you let me clean your wound."

"Tease," Hook whined.

Emma poured a bit of rum onto the wound and Hook groaned loudly as it cleansed the area and slowed the bleeding. After she had gotten it as clean as possible she tore the bottom of her jeans to use as a makeshift bandage.

"There," Emma sighed, handing him the bottle of rum as his reward.

Rather than drinking it, he produced a small handkerchief from his pocket and spilled a small bit of rum on it. He brought the handkerchief to Emma's face and gingerly cleansed her cut.

"I thought you said it was a waste of good rum," Emma murmured.

"Not when it comes to taking care of your perfect face, Swan," Hook said softly, lowering his hand. "That should do."

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

Hook said nothing, only smiling as he finally took a sip of rum. He took another sip before offering the bottle to Emma who reached for it reluctantly.

"I need to find my kid, not drink with a pirate in a cave," Emma said, taking a swig in spite of herself.

"I'm perfectly ready to continue," Hook replied. "Though I must admit, drinking with you in a cave seems like a lovely evening."

"Hook," Emma warned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know it's true," Hook continued. "We could have ourselves a good bit of fun."

"Maybe I should leave you here to have fun by yourself," Emma bit back sarcastically.

"You don't mean these hurtful things you say," Hook said, his speech slowing.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Aye, just a bit tired," Hook yawned.

"You lost a lot of blood," Emma muttered. "You probably shouldn't have been drinking."

"On the contrary, darling, I think I should drink more," Hook argued, reaching for the bottle.

"No," Emma denied, putting the bottle out of his reach.

"That's mean, Swan," Hook pouted, grabbing at her when he couldn't reach the bottle.

Emma's breath caught as Hook pulled her closer. She assumed he was going to kiss her and she didn't have a response prepared. Of course she couldn't kiss him because that would be misleading to him. But… It wasn't like she hadn't wondered what kissing him might be like. How could she not with all of his suggestive comments?

"Hook," Emma finally said after he had held her close for a minute.

"I have a name, you know," he noted. "You never use it."

"I thought you liked Hook," Emma tried.

"I like it from my enemies. That you are not," Hook smiled, shifting even closer to her.

"Killian," she whispered.

"That sounds nice," he smiled, leaning in.

Confliction ran through her entire body as she quickly tried to decide whether to dodge him or not. But the decision was made for her when instead of planting a kiss on her lips, he fell over, passed out on the ground.


	3. It's Been Awhile

A/N – Haiiii! Thank you to everyone who is reading and those of you who have reviewed! This chapter brings some other characters into the mix, which is fun for me, but challenging. OUAT has so many distinct characters and trying to capture their voices adequately is a big job. I hope that I'm doing okay. Let me know what you think!

**It's Been Awhile**

Emma crept silently through the trees, hoping she was going the right direction. After Hook passed out, she did her best to make him comfortable and then headed for the woods, figuring he would be safe. She knew she had to get back to the area where they were all supposed to meet because her parents would be worried sick.

She had been walking for quite a while and was starting to question if she was headed in the right direction when she heard her father's voice.

"We have to go look for her," he insisted.

"I'm worried, too, but we have to trust her," her mother said calmly.

"Hook didn't come back either," Charming noted. "I don't want to think about what he might have done to her."

"He saved my life, actually," Emma said, revealing herself.

"Emma!" Snow smiled in relief, embracing her daughter instantly.

"Thank goodness," Charming sighed. "We were worried sick."

"Well, I'm fine. But Hook's injured. We have to get back to him," Emma explained.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"We encountered what I assume was Pan's lost boys in the forest," Emma answered. "One of them was hiding in the trees and fired an arrow at me. Hook took the arrow instead."

"That's lucky," Charming muttered, earning a warning look from both his wife and daughter. "I won't apologize for wanting you safe rather than him, Emma."

"Well, I'd rather us all be safe and rescue Henry and then get the hell out of here," Emma replied. "Speaking of all of us, where is Regina?"

"We haven't seen her," Snow said softly. "I have a feeling she decided to get Henry her own way."

"Great," Emma groaned. "Alright, let's head back into the woods and get Hook."

"I'm surprised you just left him alone," Snow noted.

"I left him in a cave that's almost impossible to see," Emma explained. "I figured he'd be safe there while I came to get you."

Hook felt someone shaking his arm and he tried to force his eyes open.

"Calm down, Swan," he muttered. "A kiss would wake me just the same."

He opened his eyes to see Henry staring back at him instead of Emma.

"Hey, mate," Hook managed, trying not to show his embarrassment.

"You and my mom kiss?" Henry asked.

"Nay," Hook answered. "Just fooling about."

"Is my mom here?" Henry wondered.

"Of course, mate," Hook nodded, sitting up slowly. "Your whole family is here to rescue you."

"I knew they'd come," Henry smiled.

"Bloody waste of time it was, looks like you've saved yourself," Hook noted.

"I escaped from Peter Pan a little while ago," Henry explained. "He left me with some of the lost boys, but they were easy to distract."

"I imagine for a cunning lad like you, they were," Hook chuckled.

"What happened to your arm?" Henry questioned.

"Arrow," Hook shrugged.

"That's why you passed out," Henry guessed. "Where's my mom? Is she okay?"

"That's a good question, mate," Hook muttered. "She was here when I fell asleep."

"You mean when you passed out," Henry smirked.

"Aye," Hook admitted. "I'm feeling better now, though. What do you say we go find your family?"

"Are you sure you feel better?" Henry wondered. "You don't look so good."

"I'm a bloody pirate. This is just how I look," Hook joked.

Henry laughed and helped Hook to his feet. Hook tried to reach for his sword, but Henry grabbed it instead.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, lad?" Hook asked.

"Defending us," Henry answered.

"Don't you think I might be a little more skilled with that sword than you?" Hook questioned in amusement.

"I've been practicing with my dad and grandpa," Henry said confidently. "I got this."

"Perhaps you do," Hook relented, imagining ways he would take the sword from Henry should they actually encounter danger. But otherwise, no harm in letting the lad feel like a protector.

"The storybook has it wrong, don't they?" Henry asked, looking up at Hook before they left the cave.

"How does the book tell the tale?" Hook countered.

"You're the villain and Pan is the good guy," Henry explained. "But you're the real hero, aren't you? Like my mom."

"I don't think hero is the right term," Hook muttered.

"You came here to save me," Henry shrugged.

"Unfortunately, he failed," a voice said, entering the cave.

"Pan," Hook said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello, Hook," Pan smiled malevolently. "It's been awhile."


	4. A Creature of Habit

A/N – Before I even mention my story, can I just say, I'm pretty much chomping at the bit for tomorrow's episode right now! There's so much good stuff going on, it makes it easy to find inspiration to write! So hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one! The drama is ramping up just a little bit!

**A Creature of Habit**

"Bad little lost boy," Pan chided, staring at Henry. "Running away from your new family."

"You're not my family," Henry replied bravely.

"Don't fight it," Pan said coolly. "It only makes the process more painful."

Pan stepped closer and Henry raised the sword. Hook looked on anxiously, trying to determine how to grab the sword and dispatch of Pan. He had a passing thought about how odd it was for him to be thinking of saving someone other than himself.

"You won't both get out of here alive if you try to fight your way out," Pan said, fixing his attention on Hook.

"Nay, I imagine we might not," Hook agreed. "But if you die and Henry escapes, that's good enough for me."

"That's not the Hook I know," Pan said, arching an eyebrow. "Let's see if I can bring back the old Hook by offering a deal. You both live. I take Henry and give you enough pixie dust to sail the Jolly Roger out of Neverland. For good this time."

Hook stared daggers into Pan and tried not to laugh. Truthfully, it was an offer Hook might have considered a few months ago. Before he decided life was more than revenge.

"I'm being so incredibly generous, what's taking you so long?" Pan questioned.

"I'm trying to decide the most gentlemanly way to decline your offer," Hook answered. "And kill you where you stand."

"Funny," Pan muttered. "Fine, I'll just kill you and take Henry since you've decided to be difficult."

"No!" Henry exclaimed, dropping his sword. "I'll go willingly."

"Nay, you will not," Hook admonished.

"You want to make a deal, make one with me," Henry continued, ignoring Hook.

"I'm listening," Pan allowed.

"Let Hook live and keep his sword and I'll go with you and I won't run away again," Henry offered.

"I'm not so sure about the sword, but I like the rest," Pan smiled.

"He keeps the sword or no deal," Henry said adamantly.

"If I'm not going to kill him, why does he need the sword?" Pan questioned.

"I'm not stupid enough to think you're the only dangerous thing on this island," Henry replied.

"Very well," Pan laughed. "Let's go."

"Henry, no," Hook maintained, reaching out and grabbing Henry's arm. "You aren't doing this."

"Tell my mom I love her, okay?" Henry asked.

"She'll kill me, so she won't get the message, mate," Hook said in exasperation. "There has to be another way."

"This is taking too long," Pan groaned. "Maybe I should kill Hook just to be safe."

"No, I'm coming," Henry said, slinking away from Hook and punching the wound on his arm.

It froze Hook just long enough for Henry to move to Pan's side and with a single toss of pixie dust, Henry and Pan flew out of the cave. Hook hurried outside, but all he saw were the two boys disappearing into the sky.

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered.

"I think we should be looking for Henry rather than going back for Hook," Charming muttered, slashing away another branch with his sword.

"I can't leave him to die," Emma replied. "Plus, he knows Pan. He could be a big help."

"Or, he could betray us to save himself," Charming argued, stopping to look at Emma.

"Don't start again," Snow warned.

Charming sighed and Emma mouthed a thank you to her mother. They pushed through a few more branches until they came to the clearing surrounding the cave's entrance. To Emma's surprise, Hook was standing outside.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. "Why aren't you staying hidden?"

"I was going to come looking for you," Hook offered. "I didn't know where you had gone. I see now it was to get allies."

"I knew they'd be worried," Emma explained.

"And we came back here because Emma seemed sure you'd be able to help us find Henry," Charming added. "So get to it."

"You have a warm personality, mate," Hook said sarcastically. "I can see why your lass loves you."

"Could you two not fight?" Emma begged.

"Who's fighting, Swan? I paid him a compliment," Hook smiled.

"Just… I just want to find my son," Emma said softly. "Can we get to that, please?"

Hook felt his heart drop at her words as he thought of the last time he'd seen Henry. All Emma wanted was to have her boy back and all he wanted was to make that happen. And yet he'd failed. Because he wasn't a hero, no matter the effort he made.

"Aye," Hook said, shaking off his thoughts.

"Which way is Pan's camp?" Snow asked, looking at Hook.

"I can't be sure it's in the same place," Hook answered. "But we can try where it was when I was last here. Pan is a creature of habit, that much I know."

"Alright," Snow replied. "Which way?"

"Follow me," Hook muttered, setting off in the direction in which he had last seen Henry fly.

After a couple of hours of hiking, the group stopped to rest when they found a small stream. Emma took a couple of drinks of water and studied Hook as he stood anxiously by the trail. There was something off about him since they had reunited by the cave. At first she had thought it was related to their almost kiss in the cave, but now she was convinced it was something else. He was hiding something.

"Hey," Emma said softly, approaching him cautiously, trying to get a good read. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," Hook answered, setting Emma's super power off.

"You know, something has been bothering me," Emma admitted.

"What's that, Swan?" Hook questioned.

"When Mary Margaret asked you where Pan's camp was, you acted like you remembered," Emma recalled. "But earlier you told me you didn't remember Neverland."

"I don't remember every jungle or forest," Hook shrugged. "I spent more time in Pan's camp."

Emma shook her head and fixed him with a stare that she meant to be menacing, but was really a mixture of hurt and disappointment. He might not have been a perfect man, but she had never thought of him as a liar.

"Maybe I should listen to my father and stop trusting you," Emma said, shaking her head. "Since you're hiding something from me. Something, I'm fairly sure, could help me find my son."

"Emma," Hook tried.

"You have five seconds to give me the whole truth before I tell David you're up to something and let him do what he's been dying to since we stepped foot on this island," Emma muttered.

Hook sighed and looked away, trying to find the words.

"Five," Emma started.

"I saw Henry," Hook interrupted. "With Pan."

"Why didn't you save him?" Emma asked.

"I tried," Hook shrugged. "Sort of."

"Explain," Emma demanded.

"Henry had escaped from Pan and he found me unconscious in the cave. We were about to leave to go find you when Pan showed up," Hook offered.

"And you fought and he got away with Henry?" Emma guessed.

"Not exactly," Hook sighed.

"Then what?" Emma hissed.

"Pan threatened to kill me and Henry made a deal to go with him to spare me," Hook continued.

"You let my kid sacrifice himself to save your own life?" Emma spat.

"Nay, I tried-" Hook started, but his words were cut off when Emma delivered a sharp smack to the cheek.

"Go to hell," Emma whispered, pushing into the jungle in desperate search of her son who needed her more than ever.


	5. Making a Deal

A/N – To be honest, I think I'm still on a cloud, floating somewhere because of Good Form and all the feelings that resulted. Luckily, that cloud has wifi. Anyway, it's officially (because of some genius that I'd love to credit if I knew who originated it) Captain Swan Fluff Month. I can't promise this story is going to be falling into that all the time, but my tumblr already has some, so you can check that out at .com if the mood strikes you. And if you're really feeling awesome, prompt me because that's a lot of fun. Enough talking, on to a new chapter of this story! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts if you'd like to share. There's a lovely review button at the bottom where you can do just that. ;)

**Making a Deal**

"Emma!" Snow yelled, trying to catch up to her daughter who was practically sprinting through the woods. "Emma!"

"We have to get to Henry," Emma said, not slowing at all.

"Stop!" Snow begged, finally catching Emma and grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Snow sighed. "You slapped Hook and then took off. What happened?"

"Hook was with Henry, but he let Pan get him again," Emma answered. "He betrayed us."

"He let him?" Snow wondered. "That doesn't seem possible."

"What?" Emma countered, starting to pace as she ranted. "Of course it does. He was protecting himself. Isn't that what you've been expecting all along?"

"Maybe your father, but not me," Snow chuckled softly. "I mean, think about it. If he wanted to protect himself rather than Henry, why come?"

"It's one thing to plan to do the right thing, it's another to actually do it when you have the chance," Emma muttered.

"True," Snow relented. "But then again, he did take an arrow for you."

"Since when are you the president of his fan club?" Emma questioned.

Snow shook her head slightly and approached Emma slowly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, I'm always on your side," Snow smiled. "Before anyone, even your father. And certainly before Hook. But I think this time, you might be choosing to see the worst in someone because you're afraid of seeing the best in them."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Just think about it," Snow advised. "Did you give Hook a chance to explain himself fully?"

"No," Emma muttered.

"Okay," Snow smiled. "And why not?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "I guess I'm just… I don't want to be wrong again."

"Understandable," Snow said, squeezing her daughter's shoulder again. "But for what it's worth, despite the fact that your father would kill me for saying it, I don't think you're wrong about Hook."

"David wouldn't kill you for anything," Emma said, shaking her head.

"I think you underestimate how much he hates Hook," Snow joked.

"You feeling okay, mate?" Charming asked, smiling smugly and clapping his hand on Hook's injured arm.

"Aye," Hook grimaced.

The two were walking together in the direction Snow and Emma had gone. After a brief argument about Hook staying behind, Charming had given up, realizing Hook would follow regardless and if he killed him, it might upset Emma. Even if she did seem to be coming around to his way of thinking regarding the pirate.

"Could you walk a bit faster?" Hook requested as he cut away some vines. "I'd rather the lasses spend as little time alone out here as possible."

"On that, we agree," Charming mumbled.

"We agree on many things," Hook replied. "You just don't realize it."

"Like what?" Charming asked.

"For starters, we both want to find Henry as soon as possible so we can get out of here," Hook answered. "But we both realize that we don't have an exit strategy."

"Emma was so focused on getting here, I don't know if she's even considered that we can't leave," Charming muttered. "But you've escaped before, haven't you?"

"I had a portal," Hook explained. "We do not."

"So what are we going to do?" Charming questioned, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, first thing, we're going to be mates," Hook said decisively.

"Hardly," Charming scoffed.

"Well, close to it, then," Hook smiled. "We can't be at odds and protect your family at the same time."

"And I'm supposed to believe you really want to protect my family?" Charming wondered.

"It would make things easier," Hook smirked.

"Trusting you is a risk I'm not willing to take," Charming said firmly.

"That's a bloody shame," Hook sighed. "Because I've already entrusted my life to all of you just by coming along."

The silence settled between them and Charming turned to begin walking again. He did recognize the risk Hook has taken by even coming to Neverland. It was the same risk they had all taken: being stuck there. The difference was, Charming was okay with being stuck because he would be stuck with his family. Hook didn't have that incentive.

"We're not going to be mates," Charming said softly. "But, I'm done fighting with you at every turn."

"Just every other one, then?" Hook guessed.

"Every third one," Charming quipped.

"What's taking them so long to catch up?" Emma asked impatiently.

"You were running pretty hard," Snow noted. "And I imagine there was at least one argument on the way. If not a physical altercation."

"You don't think David would have…" Emma trailed off.

"No, I don't," Snow smiled. "But funny how concerned you sound about the possibility."

"Don't start," Emma groaned.

"I like teasing you about this," Snow admitted. "It feels very much like a mother-daughter relationship."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "It kind of does."

"You know, we had moments like this even before I knew you were my daughter," Snow remembered. "When we were roommates and friends. Sometimes I think we were closer then."

"We had more time to talk then," Emma shrugged. "But I feel closer to you now. Even if I don't always show it."

"I'm glad," Snow said, pulling her into a hug.

"How sweet," Regina's voice sounded, causing Snow and Emma to pull apart.

"Regina," Emma muttered.

"Emma," Regina said in kind. "Snow. Where are your respective boy toys?"

"Around," Snow answered. "Where have you been?"

"Doing what was necessary to save Henry," Regina replied.

"And that was?" Emma pressed.

"Making a deal with Pan," Regina smiled.


	6. Easy Target

A/N – Hello! Sorry to have missed my update day last Saturday, but I was out of town and running a bit behind! I really appreciate the comments and the follows of this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Let me know what you think!

**Easy Target**

"You know, Henry," Pan mused. "You're a very curious boy."

"Whatever," Henry said, rolling his eyes and refusing to give in to Pan's games.

"It's true," Pan smiled. "You chose to save a pirate's life back there. Why?"

"He came here to save me," Henry shrugged.

"So did a lot of people," Pan acknowledged. "Including your mother. Actually, both of them."

"Regina is here, too?" Henry questioned, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, the evil queen has finally graced Neverland with her presence," Pan nodded. "I imagine you get your penchant for making deals from her."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Well, while you were off exploring caves and finding pirates, I came across your adoptive mother," Pan explained…

"_Mirror, mirror," Pan mocked, stepping out from behind Regina as she cautiously moved through the jungle._

_Regina turned and before she could use magic, Pan froze her with pixie dust._

"_Don't be stupid," he warned. "I'm not going to kill you. That's not fun."_

"_Then what are you going to do?" Regina asked, trying to think of a charm she could simply say that would release her from Pan's hold._

"_I'm going to make a deal with you," Pan smiled. "All you have to do to save Henry is kill his mother."_

"_I'm his mother," Regina argued._

"_No," Pan argued. "You're the evil queen who does anything to get what she wants. At least that's what I've heard."_

"_If I kill Emma, Henry will hate me," Regina said softly._

"_He'll be alive," Pan noted. "And the two of you can go home to Storybrooke. I'll let you."_

"_Or, I could just work with Emma and save Henry," Regina replied._

"_But how would you leave?" Pan wondered. "No one gets to unless I allow it."_

"_I could find a way," Regina muttered._

"_Or, you could take the easy way," Pan supplied. "The pixie dust will wear off shortly. Take some time. Think about it."_

"_I don't have to," Regina said stoically. "Make sure Henry is ready to go. Soon."_

"_I thought as much," Pan smiled._

"You're lying," Henry yelled.

"Why would I lie, Henry?" Pan wondered.

"You want to turn me against my family," Henry answered. "It won't work."

"The dust has long worn off by now," Pan shrugged. "The queen has had time to find Emma. I'm a boy of my word, Henry. You could be going home very soon."

"Wait," Hook ordered, putting his hand up so Charming would pause. They had yet to catch up to Snow and Emma.

"Why?" Charming asked.

"Do you hear that?" Hook countered.

Charming listened intently and crept forward silently to peer through the trees.

"It's Regina," Charming whispered. "With my girls."

Charming made a move to break through the clearing, but Hook grabbed his arm. Charming wrenched himself free, but Hook held a finger to his lips.

"If Regina does mean them harm, the element of surprise is our only weapon against her magic," Hook said reasonably. "Let's listen first. Then make our move."

"I won't let her hurt them," Charming swore.

"I know, mate," Hook nodded. "But this is your best chance."

"You saw Pan?" Emma asked. "Was Henry with him?"

"No," Regina answered. "But I'll be getting him back very soon. Once I hold up my end of the deal."

"That's great!" Snow exclaimed.

"What do you have to do?" Emma wondered.

"Nothing I wouldn't have done eventually, anyway," Regina shrugged.

"Great," Emma said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can we help you in any way?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Emma," Regina said. "I do hope you are willing to do anything to make sure Henry is safe."

"Of course I am," Emma replied.

"And you would do anything to make sure he gets off of this island alive and well?" Regina pressed.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I just didn't want to have to feel guilty later," Regina answered, smiling her patented evil queen smile.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Snow questioned.

"Because," Regina said, waving her hand and producing a ball of fire. "The deal I made with Pan is to kill Emma."

"No," Charming breathed as Regina revealed her plan.

"Quickly, mate," Hook said, trying not to focus on Regina's words. "She has no interest in killing Snow, so cover Emma. I'll take the queen."

"She can take you easily, I have a better chance," Charming disagreed.

"She can take both of us in the long run," Hook argued. "I can hold her off long enough for you and your family to escape. My life does not matter. Yours does."

"Hook-" Charming tried.

"Less arguing, remember?" Hook smirked. "Now, let's go!"

Hook burst through the trees and tackled Regina to the ground. Regina turned and hurled him off with a flick of her wrist. She turned back for Emma, but Charming was already there, standing tall in front of her with his sword drawn.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Regina demanded. "I'm trying to save Henry."

"Not like this, Regina!" Charming refused.

Regina screamed and threw a ball of fire at Charming, which he narrowly avoided.

"Run, Emma," Snow ordered. "Henry needs you alive. Run!"

"Not without you," Emma argued.

Regina raised her arms, fully prepared to bring all of her powers and wrath down on the family of three, but instead she was frozen by a hook being thrust into her flesh from behind.

"Run!" Hook ordered, glaring at Charming.

Charming nodded and grabbed Emma's hand and began pulling her away, with Snow falling in line beside them.

"No," Emma argued, breathlessly. "We have to help him. If he takes the hook out, she'll kill him."

"He knows what he's doing," Charming replied, running faster.

"Mary Margaret," Emma beseeched, finally breaking free of his grasp.

"Your father is right," Snow said softly, stopping beside her. "He did this because he wanted you to get away and find Henry. You have to respect that. And believe in him."

Hook held still, knowing the minute he removed the metal from Regina's back, she would turn and rip his heart out. As it stood now, she was remaining motionless because if she were to try to move, she might inadvertently rip her own heart out, via his hook.

"Your infatuation with Emma Swan is disgraceful," Regina said icily.

"And your inability to do the right thing is reliable as ever," Hook said sarcastically.

"You can't stand here forever," Regina noted. "Either turn your hook and rip my heart out. Or let me go."

"So you can rip out mine?" Hook challenged. "Nay, I don't believe I'm in a hurry to do that."

"Then kill me," Regina said simply.

"That would make me a villain," Hook said quietly. "Something your son said I was not."

"You saw Henry?" Regina asked.

"Indeed," Hook replied. "He believes his family will rescue him, as do I. But killing each other is not the way, Regina."

"You're right," Regina said, tears filling her eyes.

Hook breathed a sigh of relief and slowly pulled his hook from her back. Regina pointed a finger over her back and healed the wound before turning and smiling softly at Hook.

"Thank you," she muttered before reaching into his chest and grasping his heart in her hand. "Thank you for wanting to be a hero. It makes you a very easy target."


End file.
